The Brightness in His Eyes
by Etched on Paper
Summary: A series of One-shots dedicated to June and Day. I will update as often as I can.
1. Movies

**A/N: It's short, I know. The next ones will be longer. I pretty much just wanted to do this to summarize how I think June and Day got back together, since the end of Champion broke me. ;_; **

Sector: Lake

Temperature: 68 °F

Time: 10:24 PM

DAY

June and I are snuggled up together on the bed. She only has undergarments and a robe on, and I'm shirtless. We've had a lazy day all day to celebrate our two year anniversary. Just us and Jade, our sheepdog we adopted for our first anniversary.

I glance down at June. She's shivering slightly. _I'm such a goddy trot._ It wasn't her who wanted to watch The Exorcist at 10 PM. I pretty much begged her to. Who would've thought June Iparis, the girl who works for the Republic, who's fought in a war, would be scared of a ridiculous movie?

My thoughts start to wander off to the day I came back to the Republic. I have since regained mostly all my memories, though a few unimportant ones are still hazy. I remember the big things, like June's connection to my mother's death, to the little ones, like how she was sipping a pale purple tea the next morning after we had a little fun in bed. I've never felt more in love than I have since I found June again. I dated a couple girls when I was in Ross City, cute ones at that. But honestly, it never worked out. None of those relationships ever lasted more than a few weeks, a month max. They just felt so wrong. When I came back to Los Angeles and saw June again, I instantly realized why. I loved her ten years ago, and I never did stop loving her. Some part of me always knew that I wanted her and just her, helping me draw away from other women and leading me back to her.

A soft cry snaps me out of my thoughts, and I look to see June burying her face against my chest. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, so I don't know what happened, but it must've been enough to spook her, yeah? I reach out and gently stroke her hair, then trail my fingers down her back. I'm humming that tune again, the same tune I've been humming since June and I's first date, when I took her dancing to make up for not asking her to dance at the Independence Day party over 10 years ago. I've never forgot that song, I know every single word. June relaxes in my arms. I continue humming as I turn the T.V. off. _Better not let her watch that again._ I pull her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." I whisper softly, putting my hand under her chin to tilt her head to me.

June smiles in a way that makes my heart pound furiously. "I love you, too."

The words have barely escaped her mouth when I crush my lips to her's, slipping my tongue gently into her mouth, devouring her.

That's when I realize June's not going to leave me any time soon, maybe now I can take that "next big step."


	2. Typical Mornings

Sector: Lake

Temperature: 84

Time: 7:04 AM

JUNE

A sudden movement in the bed sheets jerks me out of my sleep, fully aware and startled. I look over at Day, who's still sound asleep. Then, I notice a small, boy with a beacon of hair trying to get on the bed on Day's side.

"Daddy! Wake up! Daddy!" The boy whispers.

Day grunts and rolls over, picking our son off the ground and placing him in the bed next to him and I. "Good morning, John." I say, gently rubbing his back. He looks extremely sleepy, like someone woke him up unexpectedly; and I have a hunch on who did.  
>Day seems to have the same idea, because he untangles himself from the sheets and walks out of our room.<p>

I pick up John and follow him down the hall. He opens our youngest daughter's room to find her awake and watching T.V., very loudly. Now typically, this wouldn't be a problem... if it wasn't for the fact John's room is right next to her's, and John tends to wake at the smallest noises.

"Grace..." Day's voice has a slight warning tone to it, which startles me a little. Day rarely ever gets mad at the kids.

"Hi Daddy! Guess what - wait never mind, don't! You never get the right answer. I'm hungry, what's for breakfast? I want pancakes with blueberries, please! Oh, and while you're at it, a unicorn, too, please!"

And that's how it begins.. everyday... twenty-four/seven.

"Mommy! Guess what, Lizzy told me that Derrick likes me but I don't like Derrick, he smells like dirt. I like Zach, he smells like clean dirt, which reminds me of worms. That reminds me, I want my own pet. Jade is a sweet dog and all, but she's a family pet so that doesn't count. I'm thinking a parrot, they're pretty, just like Zach!"

Great, just what we need. Another talkative thing. I don't get this child sometimes, don't get me wrong; I love her to death, but I never understand her. She goes from zero to sixty in a millisec-

"Shut up, Grace!" A louder voice breaks my train of thought. I look downstairs to see Kaede coming out of her room, brushing her hair.

"Mom! What do I do? School Picture Day is today, and I have absolutely NOTHING to wear!" Kaede looks like she's about so explode into tears. Damn her teenage hormones.

"Can't you wear that one outfit you like?"

"Oh yeah!" Kaede perks up, dashing back into her room.

Day exchanges a look with me before walking into the kitchen.

"I want toast." John's soft voice tells Day.

"Right you are, bucko." Day replies.

"I want toast - no wait, blueberry pancakes! With butter and syrup and ice cream!" Grace exclaims.

I usher John and Grace out of the kitchen and tell them to go get ready for school and then walk back to the kitchen.

As I walk towards the counter, a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer, kissing my neck.

"Daniel.." I start, but am immediately cut off by Day crushing his lips to mine, causing me to gasp and sink into him. His fingers start tangling into my long hair, then softly running down my back.

We were so immune to our surroundings that we didn't notice Kaede walk in.

"Yuck. Get a room." Kaede said, pretending to gag.

_What a mature fifteen-year-old I have._

Day ignores her and starts kissing my neck again, causing me to moan as he bit down softly on my sweet spot.

A loud scream from upstairs breaks us apart.

"Gracie! Give it back!" John's wails echo through the house.

"I'll get it.." Kaede said, already climbing up the stairs, "just don't have too much fun in the kitchen."

"Daniel, make the pancakes." I say.

"Already on it, sweetheart." He responds.

Turning around, a thought blurts out.

"Is it just me, or does every morning happen like this?"

"Every morning happens like this, sweetheart." He replies, placing a quick peck on my lips.


	3. Puppy Puddles

**A/N: Two updates in 1 day.. couldn't resist. ^_^**

Sector: Lake

Temperature: 70

Time: 2:32 PM

DAY

"Uh, June? Get that towels." I call down the hall.

"Why?"

"We have a little accident here, need I say more?"

* * *

><p><strong>Two hours earlier...<strong>

"I want a dog." June stated calmly, crawling into my lap.

"What kind of dog?" I responded, stroking her back.

"A big one, like a sheepdog."

At the word "sheepdog," I immediately saw why she wanted a dog.

_I'm not goin' to win here, am I?_

"Alright, we'll look. No promises today." I say.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the pound, June immediately dragged me to the big dog cages, analyzing for a sheepdog. We just arrived, and already the barking and howling was giving me a major headache. June, though, seemed immune to it; judging by the way she stopped to pet a dog every now and then. There were dogs ranging from the sizes of Pitbulls to the size of Great Danes. I personally wouldn't mind a Great Dane, but I knew June had her heart set on finding a sheepdog, so I didn't mention it. We eventually ended up in the puppy section, which was were we found our little beauty.<p>

I'm not trying to sound corny or anything, but this little puppy was gorgeous, with warm, chocolate eyes and a slick, glossy white and black coat. And the best part? She was a sheepdog. I swear, June almost fainted right in my arms when she found what she was looking for.

I watched as she got down on her knees and slipped her hand into the cage, letting the puppy sniff her hand. She started to nuzzle June's hand, whimpering softly. June glanced up at me, and her eyes told me everything she wouldn't say.

**_"I want this dog,"_**Her eyes said, almost desperately.

Even if I didn't want this dog (which I did, by the way), I knew I wouldn't win. June's a great debater, and it doesn't help I'm head-over-heels for her.

I nodded once at her, and she carefully let the dog out of it's crate, letting it come out. She darted towards me, sniffing me. I bent down and stroked her.

_God, this is the softest fur ever._

This dog definitely was an innocent creature. She looked so excited to meet us, yet so anxious. June gently picked her up and the dog nuzzled her chest.

**"We are definitely getting this dog." **Her eyes said as the bore into mine.

"Alright, sweetheart." I replied, feeling a smile spread slowly across my face.

She smiled back, her eyes full of love.

* * *

><p>And now, here I am. Watching Jade as she pees on the carpet, then hides under the table.<p>

June comes in from behind me wrapping her arms around me.

"She's cute, isn't she?" She asks me.

"Definitely."

I turn around and kiss her, my mouth moving desperately against her's, taking her every breathe, sorrow, and love.

After she ends the kiss for air, I turn back to Jade.

"Seriously, though, sweetheart. We need a couple towels."


	4. One Question

A/N: Marty, I thought about it, but I really wasn't sure if I wanted to. I felt like since Day lost more than June really did (her parents really weren't that important) that it might strike more guilt and sadness if one of his own was named after the brother who risked himself for him, especially when he felt that he didn't deserve that from John.

Guest, sorry. I'm new to this website and I was messing around with the story a little. Didn't mean to let you down, but here you go!

Also, there's some slight language in this, so just be aware.

* * *

><p>Sector: Emerald<p>

Temperature: 90

Time: 6:03 PM

DAY

June's supposed to be here any second. I'm actually really nervous about tonight. I reach into my pocket and finger the small box in it, and shiver slightly at some of the possible outcomes from tonight. _She could either reject me and run back to Anden, laughing in my face or she'll stay with me, and be mine, forever and always._

* * *

><p>Ever since I got my memories back and I learned about the Elector's interest in June, I've always somewhat feared she'd go crawling back to him like a lost puppy. It's made me kind of possessive of June, honestly. I hate it. I've lost her once before, no - TWICE, if you count me leaving her because of the fact I was dying; and I sure as hell don't want to lose her again. I'm gonna sound really corny, but it's true: I am hopelessly, foolishly, impossibly in love with June Iparis. There, I said it. Go on, go smirk and laugh in my face as you read that sentence. But it's so damn true.<p>

It's odd really, when I was younger, I always thought I wouldn't live long, with the Republic hunting me and living on the streets and whatnot. But here I am now, 30 years old, about to ask the most important four words of my life to the one person I've ever thought asking them to. When I was younger, I was always in near-death situations, 'specially the hospital break-in. I feel a slight tug on my heartstrings as I think about that night. I've never fully forgiven the Republic for what they did to my family and to June's. I know it's not my fault Metias died, but I still feel guilt for injuring him at all, but in some ways; I'm kind of thankful for that night. Not because Metias died, but had it not been for Metias, June and I might've never met.

Life can be a little fucker sometimes, giving you what you want one second, stabbing you in the shoulder the next. You never know when your time will end or what will happen. You're a crack in a castle of glass, never knowing when it'll crumble down. And still, life goes on. We can't change the past, but we can affect the future and the outcome.

* * *

><p>Alright, enough with my sappy rant. I'm a freakin' mop right now under my dress clothes. June's going to meet me for dinner on Emerald, and then afterwards, I'll "pop the question." I'm 87% sure she'll say yes, 7% scared she'll say no, and 6% sad that this means I'm officially saying good-bye to my childhood and opening a new chapter of my life. It's sad when you think about it. My childhood and rebelling days are officially over once I ask her. No more mischief (or at least, not as much). Even though I'm an adult now, I still have traces of a teenager roaming my body, spreading mischief and fear to every corner of my body. I really need to break it or else - holy crap.<p>

I see June walking towards me, her glossy hair loose and wavy. She's wearing a scarlet dress that shows off her curves.

SEXYSEXYSEXYSEXYSEXY.

Yup, that's my brain right now.

"Dammit, June. Why do you have to be so bloody beautiful?" I ask, causing her to blush.

"Shut up." June says, but I can see the liking in her eyes, silently overjoyed at the comment.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p>Alright, dinner's done. Now comes the scary part.. the proposal. Damn, how do those reality T.V. stars make this look so.. easy? I'm shaking, goddy hell. We're currently walking through Lake sector on our way home, but we stopped near the newly-installed lake, where I planned to propose. June's snuggled up against me on the bench, her head on my shoulder.<p>

"Hey, June?"

"Mhm?"

I carefully get up and stand in front of June.

"I honestly don't know how to do this, but I will. June, I love you. I love you so much, it's unbearable. I ache to be with you ever second of everyday. To be the one who wakes up next to you everyday, who comforts you when you're upset, to be the one who you raise a family with. Ever since I saw you again when I came back, my life has been a heaven. All thanks to you."

Slowly, I bend down on one knee and pull out the black box. Flipping it open, I reveal a ring with two diamonds surrounding a bigger one.

"June, will you marry me?"

She doesn't respond, just tackles me, smothering every inch of my face with kisses; nodding vigorously, tears of joy, love, and passion streaming down her beautiful face. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
